How to move on
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Based on the PS4 game: Mary-Jane VS Black Cat for Peter's love. Captain Yuri Watanabe will be this as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Love triangle**

 **A fanfic based around the Spider-Man PS4 game. After finding out in the DLC, we found out that the Spider and the Cat were "involved" and MJ wasn't happy. Then at the end, Cat's penthouse was blown up which drove Peter into depression. What if MJ and Felicia met and argued over the webhead?**

 **I want to say thanks to my friend Spider-Girl18, we worked together to write this and we hope you enjoy our story.**

 **I don't own Insomniac, Marvel, Spider-Man or it's characters.**

 **Outside Mick's:**

Mary-Jane Watson had just left Mick's after trying to cheer Peter up after he witnessed Felicia get blown up. She was about to get a cab when she heard something down an alley so her being her normal danger seeking self, MJ went to check out the noise and when she got halfway down the alley, she saw the body of a tall woman dressed in black suit with pearl white boots and snow white hair. MJ remembered Peter giving her a description of the Black Cat and from what she could tell, the female body laying in front of her was the feline thief herself. She was about to call Pete but realized that his feeling for the thief would come back and he would push her away. Mary-Jane thought instead of telling Peter, she would take Black Cat back to her place and tend to her injuries without telling him.

 **MJ's apartment:**

It was late when Mary-Jane got Black Cat to her apartment and when they got into the apartment, MJ locked all the windows and closed the curtains then locked the front door to stop Peter from getting in while she tended to the wounds that Black Cat had.

" _I can't believe Pete didn't tell me about them earlier, didn't he trust me?"_ MJ thought, that made feel like Peter didn't trust her enough to know about the other woman he had a relationship with. She knew about when the two got physical but didn't know her real name but that was about to change when Mary-Jane removed the mask and saw her face.

 **Peter's new apartment:**

Peter was at his new place making some improvements to his mask, now it could scan people's faces and get intel from the police databases without them knowing he was it. He was about to go to bed when his phone started ringing, he checked the ID to see it was Captain Yuri Watanabe.

"Hey Yuri, what's up?" Peter asked in a cheerful mood. He was looking at his various spidey suits and trying to decide on which one to wear.

" _Can you come to Felicia Hardy's penthouse?"_ Yuri asked which made Peter freeze as he was still trying to get over losing her but now he was asked to come to the scene where she had died.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes." Pete replied then hung up, he decided to wear the Dark Suit that Cat left for him then he jumped out the window and swung to the crime scene. On the way, Spidey was thinking about the times he was with Cat and how much he was now missing her but he had to cheer up as he had Mary-Jane who was doing her best to make him better.

 **Penthouse:**

Spider-Man arrived at the scene and stood by the railings was Captain Watanabe, she was reading a file while waiting for her silent partner to arrive. Yuri turned her head to see that Spider-Man had arrived but he wasn't acting his normal cheerful self, she started to think that he knew her on a personal level.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Spidey asked, Yuri walked over to the hero and handed him the file. "What's this?" He began reading the file while Yuri watched him.

"That's the forensic report, it says there were nobody here when the bomb went off." Yuri explained which made Spider-Man fall down on to the floor and feel like he was falling into a pit of despair.

"How? I saw her get blown up!" Yuri could tell that Spider-Man was emotionally confused about how the Black Cat could possibly survive that explosion. "So you're saying that Cat survived?" Spidey looked up at Yuri and she shrugged her shoulders, she sat down next to him and held his hand like a concerned friend.

"There's a possibility that she survived but if she did, she'd be seriously injured." Yuri explained, she wanted to help the hero after what he had done to help protect the city. "Are you okay?" Yuri asked, the hero nodded then handed the file back to the Captain.

"I need some time alone, thanks for telling me this." Spider-Man got and walked towards the edge, Yuri got up and walked towards him but before she could say or do anything, Spidey jumped off the edge and started swinging away with Yuri watching him.

 **Empire State Building:**

Pete had swung and climbed to the top of the the Empire State Building and now had a view of all of Manhattan, he was thinking about what Yuri had said: about Felicia surviving the explosion. He kept on thinking if he had missed something when he and Cat had last spoke but nothing came to mind until he remembered the phone call before the blast.

" _Don't worry, Spider. I still have all nine lives left."_ Peter knew that it was a superstition, but the city was mad enough to have a man made electricity and a man who could corrupt someone with a touch, why couldn't it be possible for Black Cat to come back to life? Pete was about to jump when his commlink started beeping, he checked who it was and find out it was Mary-Jane, he wanted to talk to her but he didn't know what to say about what he found out from Captain Watanabe.

"I'll call MJ back later but now, I need to be alone." Pete spoke to himself, he leapt off and dove down towards the ground and just before he hit the ground, Pete shot a web and swung into the city while still wearing the Dark Suit. The suit made him think of Felicia and what if she was alive, he was in love with two women and couldn't choose between them even through one of them was dead.

 **MJ's apartment:**

After a while of removing the Black Cat's suit and bandaging her, Mary-Jane began to make something to eat and didn't notice that Felicia was starting to move, she noticed her gear on the table in front of her but she didn't know where she was. MJ walked into her living room and saw that Felicia was trying to stand up but she was always moaning in pain as she kept trying to stand up.

"Do you need help?" Felicia looked behind her and saw a tall redhead holding a plate and a cup with steam coming out of it. "This is for you." The redhead place a cup of tea and the plate which turned out to be Spaghetti Bolognese, Felicia picked up a fork and began eating the Spaghetti Bolognese while Mary-Jane went into the kitchen and got the another bowl then sat opposite the thief.

 **Pete's apartment:**

Pete had returned to his apartment to change his outfit as wearing the suit that Felicia made was making him feel depressed, he opened his wardrobe and picked a red, gold and blue backpack; he pulled the straps and in a matter of seconds, Pete was now wearing the Iron Spider. He climbed out the window and swung away, Peter thought about who he had lost and with that, he found himself swinging towards the cemetery.

 **Cemetery:**

A shadowy figure was walking towards two graves under a tree, the figure knelt and dusted off the dirt from the gravestones. The figure was Spider-Man and he looked at the graves and clenched his fist, he had lost many people who got close to him. He was hoping that he wouldn't lose MJ or Miles as they were the only ones he cared about left and with that, Pete decided to take a swing over to Mary-Jane's place to see how she was doing.

"I hope that MJ's free to talk, I could do with someone to talk to." Peter suggested but it seemed his plans as Captain Watanabe had sent him a message to meet at the precinct in Chinatown. "Well, name the last time anything went as I planned." Pete mumbled as he was getting fed up with the days since Felicia's death.

 **Chinatown, an hour later:**

Yuri was standing on the roof by the helicopter, she had started smoking again as she was getting fed up with the job but she soldiered on to protect her city. Spider-Man arrived to see the captain lighting a cigarette, Yuri looked at the hero and dropped it then stamped it out.

"What happened to you never smoking again?" Spidey asked which made Yuri look at him with look which meant "You're a right one to talk".

"And what happened to you trying to be cheerful, no matter what." Yuri fired back which made the hero shut up. "My men and women out have reported you helping them but noticed you never joked once, not even a single chuckle." Yuri told him, Spider-Man walked over to the railings and held them as he looked at the city he had helped the police protect for the past eight and a half years.

"Sorry," Spidey apologized which surprised Yuri, he sounded serious and it was making her suspect something. "It's just with Black Cat's death, she meant a lot to me." Yuri walked over and stood next to the vigilante, her detective skills sensed something between him and the thief.

"Off the record and I promise this, were you two…?" Yuri asked and Spider-Man nodded which surprised the captain more. "You and her together? For how long?" Yuri could tell that the question hurt Spider-Man but she thought if he talked about her, it could help him.

"Me and Cat were together for a while until I ended it," Spider-Man started, he sat on the floor and Yuri sat with him, she was interested to know what the Black Cat saw in Spider-Man. "I found out when we were fighting crime together that she was stealing and I told her to stop but Cat being her normal, thieving self, kept on stealing so I ended it."

"What happened afterwards?" Yuri asked, Spidey looked at the captain and as far as Yuri could tell, the hero was giving her a confused facial expression. "First I hear you two working together then all of a sudden, there's no sign of anywhere apart from the costume and gear." Spider-Man knew that Yuri deserved to know.

"Still off the record?" Spidey asked, Yuri nodded. "A few days ago, she showed up and asked for help as her so called son was kidnapped by Hammerhead," that part about a son shocked Yuri Watanabe. "Don't worry, she lied about just for me to help her." Yuri give a sigh of relief after that.

"I'm sorry for your loss, partner." Yuri said, that last word surprised Spider-Man as Yuri had never called him her partner before.

"Thanks Yuri, I think that helped a little." Spidey nodded, Yuri shook his hand then the duo got up and looked at the city.

"So, what now?" Asked Yuri, Spidey turned around and pointed towards Greenwich which made Yuri think about what was in that direction that her partner would want to do there.

"I know someone there, I'm going to pay them a visit and see how they're doing." Spider-Man told Yuri and she nodded, she handed him a small piece of paper with a number on it.

"That's my personal number, think of me as your friend, partner and counselor." Yuri told Spidey and he nodded, he was thankful that he had a great friend in Captain Yuri Watanabe. The hero jumped off the edge of the Chinatown precinct and started swinging his way towards Greenwich, towards Mary-Jane's apartment.

 **MJ's apartment:**

Felicia was sleeping in MJ's bed to keep herself hidden from the webhead while Mary-Jane was busy working on a new article about the low crime rates, it was quiet until there was knocking on the window and when Mary-Jane checked the window, she saw Spider-Man in the Iron Spider suit. MJ opened the window and let Pete in.

"Hey Pete, you okay?" Mary-Jane asked, Pete nodded as he sat down on her couch and the article caught his eye. "Oh, Robbie has asked me to write about the drop in crime since people have seen Spider-Man in different suits. They think there's more than one Spider-Man."

"Sounds interesting," Peter said as the helmet of the Iron Spider retacted to reveals Pete's face and Mary-Jane could see that he had been crying and he was also tired. "I'll leave so you can get back to work." Peter said as he got and walked towards the window as the helmet covered his face, Mary-Jane was about to say something but Peter had already jumped out the window and began to swing away. Felicia walked into the living room and saw Mary-Jane standing by the window, it looked like she was about to cry.

"Is everything okay?" Felicia asked, she was concerned about the redhead and MJ nodded as she wiped the tears away. "Why are you crying if nothing is wrong?" Mary-Jane knew that lying to a thief was going to be harder than lying to Peter. "Does it have something to do with Spidey or should I say, Peter?" That last word surprised Mary-Jane as she didn't know that Black Cat knew Spidey's identity.

"You know who he is?" Mary-Jane screamed, she thought that the only ones that knew were herself, Miles and Aunt May but now it appeared that the thief knew Spider-Man true identity.

"Does he know who you are?" Mary-Jane asked and the cat nodded.

"Yeah, we're on a first name bases when we're alone," the thief could tell the the redhead didn't trust her. "I never asked about your name, what was it?" Mary-Jane felt surprised that the thief was asking for her name. "Fine, I'll go first. My name's Felicia, what's yours?"

"Mary-Jane but my friends call me MJ," Mary-Jane sat in the chair opposite Felicia then the two began to talk about how they knew the spider.

 **That's the starter to see what you lot think of the story so far, I hoped you enjoyed it and the suits I included in this. There will be another page on its way in due time, don't rush me.**

 **Please leave a review as it will help me improve or tell me what you thought of it.**

 **Remember: I'm basing this off the Insomniac Spider-Man game, nothing else.**

 **See you lot later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Page 2 to my Spidey story. I've been trying to come up with ideas and also busy with other stories but now, here's page 2. I brought the AI Karen from Homecoming so that if Peter was alone, he had someone to talk to. Hope you like it.**

 **Pete's apartment:**

Pete was lying on his bed while staring at the ceiling as he was busy thinking about Felicia and what if she did have a child, he thought he would be a great father but now he was never going to find out. Pete's thought moved on to Felicia's father and how would he be feeling. He got up and opened his hidden wardrobe to reveal all his suits including some new ones he had got from the Avengers, he then picked a suit that looked similar to original suit but it was from Tony Stark, Peter decided to call it the Stark suit.

 **The skies of New York:**

Once it was on, Spider-Man jumped out the window and swung away, he wanted to talk to someone but didn't who to in case everyone was busy. He noticed the Stark suit had an AI function and when he activated it, it scared him.

"Hello Mister Parker, I am Karen. Your artificial intelligence to help you for all your needs." Introduced the AI, Peter thought an AI would be a great thing to have in all his suits but then he came up with something.

"Karen, are you there?" Peter asked, he didn't have to wait long for the AI to reply.

"I'm always here, Peter. What do you require?" Karen asked and at that moment, Spidey had arrived at what was left of Felicia's penthouse.

"Karen, can you do a scan of this penthouse to find clues to if Black Cat survived?" Spider-Man asked and straight away, Karen worked her magic and scanned every square inch to find clues and just as Peter was about to give up all hope, Karen had detected something on the top of the penthouse when no one would think to look.

"Peter, I've detected something on the roof, I believe it could be paper." Karen informed the hero so Peter decided to check it out and when he got to the roof, he found an envelope with his name on it. Pete was about to open it when his suit began to beep which scared him a little. "Peter, there's someone approaching us from behind." Karen warned him and as Peter turned around, he was face to face with Yuri Watanabe who had a gun pointed at his chest.

"If you're going to be checking out my crime scene, a heads up could've been nice." Yuri suggested and Spidey nodded. "What's that?" Yuri pointed at the envelope.

"It's an envelope addressed to me, with my real name on it" Spider-Man told Yuri which made things even more difficult for the webhead. "Can I take this?" The hero asked and since the two got along well, Yuri decided to be kind to the spider.

"Take what? You're not holding anything." Yuri replied which made Pete smile under his mask. He hugged the detective then jumped off the building and swung away, Yuri watched as Spider-Man swung away then she went back to see if she had missed anything before.

 **Times Square:**

On top of Doc Ock's old planning building, Peter looked at the envelope and was thinking about what could be inside it. His heart was being torn apart as his feelings for Mary-Jane were there but now, it felt like they were at war with his feelings towards Felicia which was making him more confused than ever before. He decided it was best that he get back home so he jumped off the building and started swinging towards his apartment when Karen interrupted his peaceful swing.

"Peter, you have a call from Mary-Jane Watson." Karen informed her hero, Peter didn't give an answer straight away as he thought about giving up being Spider-Man as he couldn't think straight and the last thing the city need was an emotional problematic hero to protect the people.

"Put it through, Karen." Peter told her and Karen accepted the call. Peter was still considering about his decision to quit being Spider-Man.

" _Pete, are you busy?"_ MJ asked on the phone which shook Peter out of his decision making.

"No, I'm free. I'm just swinging and thinking." Peter told her, he wasn't sure if he should tell Mary-Jane that he was considering giving up being Spider-Man. "What's up?" He wanted to check if his ex was okay as his heart was beating hard like a hammer hitting nails.

" _I was worried about you, how were you thinking about ?"_ MJ asked which made Peter feel like he got tossed from one side of New York to the other side.

"I was thinking about…" Pete stopped because he didn't know how Mary-Jane would react to his decision. "I'm thinking about hanging up my webs, for good." Pete told her and it didn't take long for him to hear MJ's response.

" _You can't, what about the city?"_ MJ asked then she received Peter's answer.

"Captain Watanabe and the police can handle it without me," Pete said, he was trying to sound cheerful to make Mary-Jane feel happy. "I can't protect anyone in my state, I would only hurt people." Pete added, he landed outside one of Harry's research stations. "Bye MJ." And with that, Peter ended the call then took one last swing before Spider-Man was leaving and not returning for who knows.

 **MJ's apartment:**

Mary-Jane fell on to her couch after Peter hung up and told her that he was quitting being Spider-Man. Peter had been the city's hero for eight and a half years but now he was stopping it, she felt partly responsible because Felicia Hardy wasn't dead, she was in her apartment using her kitchen.

"Felicia, I got bad news for you," Mary-Jane started, Felicia thought she was going to get thrown out but it wasn't that. "Peter is hanging up his webs." Felicia knew what that meant.

"Why?" Felicia asked, she grabbed a few tissues to wipe her eyes. "What made decide this?" Mary-Jane sat next to her and explained everything to her.

 **Police precinct:**

Meanwhile, Captain Watanabe was waiting for someone on the roof and it didn't take long for her guest to arrive by webs: it was Spidey and straight away, Yuri noticed something was off as Spidey didn't say hello.

"I got a feeling that isn't a social call," Yuri asked and the hero nodded. Yuri was surprised when Spider-Man handed her an envelope with her name on it. "What's this?" Yuri was confused why the hero had handed her an envelope.

"That is me saying goodbye," Spider-Man informed Yuri which shocked her as she didn't see this coming. "After what happened to Black Cat, the last thing you want to explain to your superiors is me going berserk because of my emotions." Spider-Man turned around and was about to leave when Yuri ran towards him. "Goodbye, Yuri Watanabe." They were the last words of Spider-Man before he swung away, leaving Yuri staring at the envelope he gave her.

 **Is this it? Is Peter Parker really hanging up his webs? What will Mary-Jane and Felicia do about this? How will the city cope without their Ultimate Spider-Man?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this page. Wait until the next part's out. See you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Page 3 of my Spider-Man story, I hope you've enjoyed this so far. The watch device later on in this is based the commlink from the cartoon Ultimate Spider-Man.**

It was a busy day in New York city as there was traffic everywhere and emergencies going on but there was one thing missing from those emergencies, actually it was someone and that someone was Spider-Man. It had been a day since he stopped and everyone wanted to know where had he gone? When was he coming back? Even the police was wondering when would the webhead be returning but only Captain Watanabe knew the truth: Spider-Man wasn't coming back.

 **MJ's apartment:**

Mary-Jane was sat on couch looking through old photos of her and Peter, he hadn't called her which made things awkward as her feelings for him had come back but she had Felicia Hardy living with her and it turned out she also had feelings for him. Things were weird now between them as they had started arguing over Peter but the downside for Felicia was that she had nowhere to go as her only living place was blown up then repaired and sold to a rich couple.

" _I wish I could tell him about Felicia but if I do, he would want her and I would lose her."_ Mary-Jane thought, she had found out Peter was working as a freelance photographer for the Bugle which surprised MJ as she was a reporter but whenever she was working, she never saw Pete and when he was there, he never spoke to her or even waved. It was as if he was holding something against her but she didn't know what.

"What you thinking about?" A voice asked, MJ looked behind and there saw Felicia wearing skinny tight jeans and a white crop top, she was drying her as she hadn't long ago had a shower. "Is he on your mind?" She asked and Felicia knew who the redhead was thinking about.

"Yeah, I was also thinking about us," Mary-Jane added, that surprised Felicia. "Not in that way, I talking about us and Pete. He told me about your 'close times' when me and him weren't together." Felicia glowed a bright shade of red, he loved those times but all fun must come to end, that's what she thought.

"What are you suggesting?" Felicia asked, she tossed the towel over to the washing machine then sat down with the redhead and started talking.

 **Pete's apartment:**

Pete was sat at his desk, he was on his computer trying to create a programme so the police could ID someone with even a partial fingerprint as he wasn't Spider-Man anymore or that's what he thought until his comms started beeping from his mask, he realized that he deactivated his AI, Karen.

" _Peter, you have a call from Captain Watanabe."_ Peter thought he could move on and forget being Spider-Man but it seemed that he was wanted so he picked up and put on the Stark suit mask.

"Karen, put the call through." Peter requested and Karen did as instructed. Just in case it was an emergency, Peter got Karen to track the call and he put on a new suit that he discovered a day before he quit at Oscorp: an all black suit with a white spider on the front and back.

" _Spider-Man, I know you wanted to hang up your webs but we need to talk."_ Straight away, Pete knew this was important so he jumped out the window and started climbing the apartment block. _"I got something you may be interested to know."_ That made the spider curious, he wanted to know what would be interested to him so he started swinging towards the police precinct as fast as he could.

 **Police precinct:**

Yuri was standing on the roof waiting for Spider-Man to show, she was holding a file in her hand and just as she was about to open it, she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She turned around and pointed the gun in the direction only to see that the footsteps were from Spider-Man who was dressed in a black suit.

"New threads?" Yuri asked, Spidey nodded as he walked towards the railings and looked at the city. "I bet you missed swinging around the city." Yuri was trying to encourage the former hero to change his mind.

"To be honest, I have missed swinging about," Spidey then remembered why he was here. "You said you had something I would be interested in." Yuri nodded.

"Two things, actually: one of them was that Mayor wants to class you as a hero and help us with crime," That surprised the hero as he sat down on the helicopter pad, Yuri sat down next to him then landed him the file. "This is second thing: it's the file containing everything about the bombing at Felicia Hardy's penthouse. Read it." With that, Spidey opened the file and began reading it.

"This says that there was no sign of a body, does that mean…?" Spidey asked and Yuri nodded.

"That means that there was no one there when it exploded, not even the Cat." Yuri explained which made the Spider confused and relieved. "It means she could've survived but she got also got partly injured. Spidey felt happy that Felicia could've survived then surprised Yuri by giving her a hug.

"Thanks Yuri, you've been a great friend." Spidey said and that made Yuri smile. "And tell the Mayor that I'll work with the police as long as you are my partner." That surprised Yuri as she would've never expected Spider-Man to ask her to be her partner. "You help me and I help you then so why not?" Yuri agreed, then watched Spider-Man swing away. Yuri was happy that the city's Ultimate Spider-Man was back in action.

 **City streets:**

Half a hour later, Spider-Man was dressing in the red and blue Stark suit and was helping everyone: helped the firefighters with a burning house and saved everyone, saved two hostages from a gang of street thugs, he was helping everyone he could. He felt like protecting the city wasn't just the police, firefighters and doctors' jobs but, it was also his. Peter was happy to be back, he was back to being happy and cracking jokes then his new device started beeping; it was a watch that could produce a map of the city and that it could contact Yuri to inform of anything.

Spidey was making his way back when his commlink started flashing, he swung as he could and landed on top of one of Oscorp's research centers. He pressed a button on the side and it showed that Yuri was calling him, he answered the call then it showed a video chat with the captain.

"Yuri, what's up?" Spidey asked as he sat down on the roof edge, he then looked at the screen to see Yuri holding up a newspaper then she read it to the webhead:

" _Spider-Man Returns and becomes part of the police unit._

 _Today, Spider-Man will be receiving the key to the city for his outstanding heroism by the Mayor alongside Captain Yuri Watanabe for their hard work. As many people of New York didn't like Spider-Man and his ways of viligantism, others agreed that he has protected us for all sorts of crimes from a corner shop robbery to a super villain attack, including recent events involving Doctor Octopus and his Sinister Six. We owe both the men and women of the law and Spider-Man our gratitude."_

"So we're getting rewards from the Mayor?" Asked the webhead, Yuri nodded and smiled. "Will I be told to remove my mask?" Yuri shook her head, Spidey then breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, I personally contacted the Mayor and told him that you wear a mask to protect your loved ones." Yuri told him and that made Spidey smile under his mask. "Oh, the ceremony starts in half an hour so don't be late." Yuri advised and Spider-Man nodded

"Thanks Yuri, I'll go and get a clean suit on and I'll be there." Spider-Man told Yuri and that got her attention.

"Why don't you wear that Spider armor of yours? The one that looks like that suit." Yuri requested, Spider-Man nodded then waved bye to Yuri and she did the same and with that, Yuri ended the call and Spider-Man swung back to his place to get changed into the Iron Spider suit.

 **Pete's apartment:**

Pete climbed in through the window and went to his wardrobe to get the Iron Spider but didn't notice that Mary-Jane was sat on his bed in her usual clothing. When Peter turned around, he got a jump scare which made the suit attach to him and activated a protective shield.

"MJ, you scared me to death!" Pete shouted, Mary-Jane stood and looked at him. "Can we talk later? I need to be at city hall." MJ got closer then smacked his face hard.

"You haven't spoken to me since Cat was blown up," Mary-Jane shouted, Pete's face was then covered up by the Iron Spider's helmet which made her feel like he didn't want to speak to her. "What's going on with us, Pete?" Peter looked down then looked back at Mary-Jane who looked like she was about to cry.

"You first," Peter said which confused MJ. "Felicia's alive, isn't she?" He asked, but Mary-Jane respond. "I know because I stopped to answer a call from Miles and saw her."

 _ **Few nights ago:**_

 _Peter was swinging on home when he got a Miles, he thought it would be best to answer it stationary so that he could hear Miles. But what he forgot was that he had stopped a few apartments away from MJ's block._

" _Hey Pete, how's things? MJ told me about…" Miles started but Peter stopped him._

" _I'm okay, Miles. I just need time, me and Cat were close." Pete started then noticed something in Mary-Jane's apartment. Miles could hear Pete jumped so he thought something was wrong._

" _Pete, everything alright?" What Miles didn't know was that Peter was a few feet away from MJ's flat and could Felicia and she wasn't dead but very much alive. It also seemed that Mary-Jane knew as she was tending to Black Cat's wounds._

 _ **Present:**_

Mary-Jane looked at Peter with tears in her eyes; he knew but never said a thing which shocked her. Now she knew why he was distanted from her but there was one question that she wanted to know.

"You knew she was alive but you came over my place the next day, why?" Mary-Jane wanted the answer she got it.

"To see if she was there or not," Peter answered, Mary-Jane felt like the worst person in the world. "I don't know what to do." Pete looked at the time then looked at Mary-Jane. "I got to go." And without Mary-Jane saying anything, Peter jumped out the window and made his way to city hall while Mary-Jane slowly made her out of his apartment.

 **Page 3 done, hoped you liked it. Did you like the way how Yuri and Spidey were talking in this? I've heard people shipping them so I thought "Maybe give it a go." So I thought about renaming this story "Love Pyramid" as like a triangular based pyramid.**

 **Page 4: rewards and truths. See you lot later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Page 4 which mean some rewards and truths, lets see what happens! I would like to thank Spider-Girl18 for helping me.**

 **Streets of New York:**

Peter was swinging towards City Hall and was emotionally confused, he hadn't long ago had an argument with Mary-Jane about the fact she lied about Felicia being dead but he stay depressed as he had a award ceremony to get to so he decided to toss all problems aside and focus on the now. He was halfway there when his comms started beeping, he answered it to see Yuri's face and then she pointed at her watch.

" _You're going to be late,"_ Yuri said and it felt like Peter was being told off. _"Where are you?"_ Spider-Man landed on a nearby roof and answered his partner.

"I'm a few blocks away. I'll be there, I promise." Spidey jumped then swung the rest of the way, he was looking forward to receiving his award from the Mayor.

 **City Hall:**

Yuri was waiting behind the stairs as she was a bit nervous but then she heard the sound of webs hitting a build and when Yuri looked up, she saw Spider-Man had arrived and landed in front of her.

"Just in time," Spidey said, he gave Yuri a thumbs up and showed her the time. "And you thought I wouldn't make it on time." Yuri patted him on the shoulder and at that moment, one of security guards waved his hand at the pair which meant they were needed on stage.

"Now may I introduce to you: Captain Yuriko Watanabe and Spider-Man!" Bellowed the Mayor, the two walked on to the stage and waved at the citizens of New York city. The Mayor placed a medal around Yuri's neck then another around Spider-Man's neck, he then looked at the webhead and nodded as he pointed at the microphone. As Spider-Man stepped forward, many photographers started taking photos then the hero started to think.

"Who would believe that sometime in my life I would be standing up here and accepting an award?" Spider-Man started, he looked down then looked back up at the crowd. "I don't know what to say as I do what I can. I don't do this to be rewarded, I don't do this for the attention. The reason I do what I do to help the authorities in protecting my home. That is all." Spider-Man stepped away and passed it onto Yuri and she looked a little nervous then she began.

"I don't know what to say that Spider-Man hadn't said already. Me and the other officers don't do what we do for any kind of reward. We do our jobs to protect our homes and loved ones." Spider-Man stepped forward then the Captain and the webhead shook hands. "And I'm honored to work with Spider-Man to protect New York as he's agreed to work alongside us." Everyone was surprised to hear that then it got even more interesting when Captain Watanabe handed the webhead a badge to proof that he was now a member of the police.

 **Rooftops:**

After The ceremony, Spidey was sitting on the ledge of Avengers Tower or Stark Tower now because Avengers parted their own ways and Stark took back his tower. Spidey was thinking about everything that had happened: How could MJ keep the fact that Black Cat was still alive from him? He didn't know what to do anymore.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear footsteps behind him, Spidey felt a presence behind him but knew who it was. He looked up to see Tony Stark in jeans and T-shirt, after Aunt May died he took it upon himself to look out for Peter.

Tony sat next to him and smiled, "Hey kid. I saw you on TV, you did a great job." It was then he noticed that Peter wasn't himself and that concerned him, "Kid? What's going on". He asked like a father who was worried about his son.

At the moment Peter decided to tell him everything as he trusted Tony alot, far more than he trusted Mary-Jane or Felicia. So he told his mentor everything from the night he helped Felicia to now. When he was done he added, "I just don't know what to." He looked like he wanted to break down.

Tony was a little stunned and relieved that Peter have a son, and turns out it was a lie, he was relieved and says, "I don't know what to say Pete. Sounded like you and Felicia had something but I can't accept she said you had a son just to make you help her."

Peter nodded and says, "Yeah, we did. Now finding out she's alive and that my best friend kept it from me, I felt betrayed by them both." Peter removed the helmet for the Iron Spider suit to remove that he looked depressed.

Tony replies, "Well, I was starting to get a little worried when talk was going around saying that their Spidey was gone." Pete nodded, he thought back to when he hung up his webs.

Peter says, "That was because I couldn't do this job in the state I was before I found out she was alive. I would hurt people even worse kill them."

Tony sighs wrapped and arm around Peter and says, "Well I'm glad that you came back Peter, this world needs you. As you can see I am getting a little old for the superhero gig. But I don't know what to do about Black Cat and MJ," Tony was trying to help Peter understand what he should do and focus on one thing at a time. "But all I can tell you is that, you only have 1 heart and that's enough for one person, 2 is a little bit much. You just have to go with the person you think is more honest about things."

Peter thought about what Tony said so he looked at him and said, "Thanks 've been great help to me since my Aunt May passed away." He was grateful that he had someone like Tony Stark to look out for him.

 **MJ's apartment:**

Mary-Jane and Felicia had just finished having a heated argument over Peter which ended Felicia sleeping on the couch and MJ back in her bed. They both loved Peter but they both wanted him, the other problem was that they didn't seem to think about what Peter would be thinking.

 **Police precinct:**

Yuri was standing the roof and looking over her city, she then looked down and looked at her medal with a smile on her face. She didn't know that behind her, sat on the helicopter blades was Spider-Man. Yuri turned around and saw that the webhead was hanging upside down, he dropped down and landed on his feet then walked over to his partner, the pair stood and watched the Sun start to set.

"I can't believe you attended the award ceremony, I thought you wouldn't want to attend with Jameson saying you weren't a hero." Yuri held up a hand and Spidey gave her a high five, the webhead laughed a little.

"Jameson will have control what I do," Spider-Man told his partner. "I do what I want and I want to help the police protect this city." He held his hand out and Yuri shook it, the two were now known as partners by everyone which included Squidface himself.

 **Page 4 done and page 5 will be on it's way but give me time. And again, thanks to Spider-Girl18 for helping me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise!

**Page 5 is here and now, prepare for a surprise pairing that you didn't see coming. Me and Spider-Girl18 came up with this and thought give it a go. Enjoy.**

 **Peter's apartment:**

Peter Parker was sat by his computer, he was hard at work coming up with a new idea for his suits when he heard his phone beeping, he checked it and saw that it was a message from Tony Stark.

" _Hey Pete, why don't you come over to the tower? I got something that you come use now."_ Peter thought that if Tony had something for him and it could help him, he decided to swing by and pick it up in costume.

 **City streets:**

Peter was swinging towards Stark Tower whilst wearing the Stark suit but Tony told him to call it the Ultimate suit as it had more tech in than any other one of his suit apart from the Iron Spider. He had just arrived at the tower and was just about to start climbing when his commlink started ringing, Pete checked the caller ID to see that it was Black Cat and Spidey did something he had never done when she called: he didn't answer so it went straight to answer phone and it recorded Felicia's call.

" _Hey Spider, I know that what we did was wrong and it made you feel betrayed but we want apologize for what we did..."_ Straight after he heard that part of the sentence, Peter ended the recording and made his way up to the helipad on top of Stark Tower where he saw Pepper Potts waiting for him.

"Hey Peter, it's good to see you again," Pepper welcomed, Peter removed his mask and smiled. Pepper was like a mother to him and was thankful that she was there to help him. "Tony told me about the situation between you and two other women, I'm here if you ever want to talk." Peter hugged her and was thankful that he had Tony and Pepper to support now that Aunt May had passed away.

"Where's Tony? He said he had something for me." Peter asked, Pepper escorted him into the elevator and into Stark Tower.

 **Inside Stark Tower:**

The elevator opened and out stood Peter and Pepper into a dark room, Peter thought that something was weird was going on . Then without a warning, the lights turned on and everyone jumped out and a huge banner dropped which read: Happy Birthday Peter!

"I can't believe this!" Exclaimed Peter, he forgot his birthday with all the rubbish he had been dealing with recently. "How did you remember?" He asked, everyone looked at Tony who smiled.

"It wasn't just me, Peps also helped as she knows everything." Tony added and that made Pepper blush. At that moment, a cake was brought in by tall brunette wearing a knee length black dress and crimson red high heels, she placed the cake down on the table then looked up at Peter.

"Thanks Wanda," Steve thanked, he walked over and handed Peter his first present. "This is something from me and Nat." Pete opened it and from a book of advanced fighting techniques.

"We thought the next time you're up against any form of criminal, you could surprise them with a new set of skills." Natasha encouraged, Peter nodded as he liked his present. Next was Tony and Pepper and their present was thinner than the book from Steve and Natasha, the webhead opened it and there was a photo of Peter with all the Avengers that were still living at the tower.

"Thanks Tony, Pepper," Peter said happily, a tear rolled down his cheek and Pepper, being like a mother to Pete, wiped it away which made Peter feel like a kid and embarrassed. Meanwhile, the brunette called Wanda watched then winked at the Spider which surprised him as they had only just met.

 **MJ's apartment:**

Since Mary-Jane found out that the call that Felicia made to Peter and he didn't respond, it had made the Black Cat feel heartbroken but they both knew that they were partly responsible.

"Don't you wish that we could tell Peter before this happened?" Mary-Jane asked, Felicia nodded as she was looking out the window.

"We were so stupid to make this decision," Felicia sat down and hid her face under her hands. "I don't think he will ever forgive us." The pair agreed on that then they decided to drink away their problem.

 **Stark Tower:**

Meanwhile, the birthday party for Peter was underway with dancing and chatting but Peter wasn't doing anything like that: he was stood on the balcony and looking over at the city alone until he had company in the form of the same brunette who brought in the cake.

"Hey, you're Wanda, right?" Pete asked and she nodded. "It's nice to meet you." Wanda nodded and the pair shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you too, Peter." Wanda replied and straight away, Pete was beginning to fall in love with her accent. "While you are called Spider-Man, people call me Scarlet Witch but I don't like it."

"I like it! It sounds cool and it goes with your powers," Peter said, his day was getting better thanks to everyone which included Wanda. "Your powers are truly amazing and without you, the Avengers wouldn't survive a mission." The encouragement from Peter was making Wanda smile but it kept on coming. "You're smart, kind, caring and you do look cute." That made the Scarlet Witch blush as she hadn't been called anything along those lines.

"Thank you, Peter," Wanda smiled as her hand held Peter's. "You too are kind and caring. And if I too have to be honest, you are very handsome." And with that, Wanda walked away but not too long later did she turn and face Peter. "And my age, it's 26. 27 in a few weeks time." Wanda turned back around and walked towards the table where all the drinks were. Tony walked over and come see that Peter was fixed on Wanda, he snapped his fingers in front of teen's eyes several times until Peter came back to reality.

"I see that you're back to normal," Tony noted and Pete nodded. "All I'm going to say is be careful, she's more powerful than Bruce." Peter nodded then went back to looking at Wanda, he winked at her and she responded by smiling at him and walking off.

"It makes me think that maybe I can be happy once again," Peter hugged Tony and the famous hero returned the hug. "You and Pepper have done so much for me and now, I feel like I've met the perfect person to be with." Tony patted Peter on his shoulder and nodded then he watched as Peter and Wanda started talking more while Pepper walked over and stood next to Tony and smiled.

 **Hope page 5 was good as me and Spider-Girl18 wanted to surprise you with a pairing you would never suspect coming. Wanda in this is from Infinity War and she's 4 years older than Peter. Wait and see what happens on page 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Page 6 of my Spider-Man fanfic and now, let's see what happens to Spider-Man and his personal life.**

 **Few days later:**

Peter was at one of Harry's research labs as he was testing water samples to see if they contaminated in any way, he was doing his best to make sure they were never shut down because they meant so much to Harry. It was all quiet until Peter's phone started ringing, he checked the caller then he smiled as he answered it.

"Hey Wanda, how are you?" Peter asked, his voice went from sounding like he was bored to sounding like he was happy to hear her voice.

" _I'm great, Peter,"_ Wanda replied, that made Peter has her voice made her smile as they had started dating. _"Are we still on for our date tonight?"_ Peter smiled as he just remembered that he was taking Wanda to a surprise dinner near the waterfront and their transport would be a red Maserati Gran Turismo and Peter was driving as he had passed his driving test a few months ago.

"Of course I'm looking forward to the date and trust me, this date you're love." Peter said as he finished up putting all the test equipment away then locked down the lab. He put on his mask then swung towards his apartment to get ready for his date.

 **Stark Tower:**

Wanda was looking through her wardrobe trying to pick a dress to wear when she heard someone knocking on her door, Wanda used her powers to open the door and in walked Natasha Romanoff, she saw that the Scarlet Witch was trying to pick a dress for her date with Peter Parker.

"Are you okay, Wanda?" Natasha asked, Wanda took out a black thigh length and a knee length red dress which had a hole exposing her back.

"I don't know which one to wear," Wanda told Natasha, she could tell the witch was really puzzled with which dress to wear. "Can you help me decide?" Natasha nodded then had a closer look at the dresses then after a few seconds, Natasha took the red dress and held it against Wanda to look at it.

"This one looks good, I bet Peter will love it." Natasha suggested as she took the black one and placed it back in the wardrobe. Wanda looked at it then agreed that she would wear the red dress, Natasha took out a pair of red high heels and placed them next to the dress. "Enjoy your date." Wanda smiled as she took out some red lipstick to put on.

"I will and thank you for helping me, Natasha." Wanda said as she started to get ready, Natasha nodded then left to let Wanda get ready.

 **Pete's apartment:**

Peter was getting ready for his date but was feeling nervous as he was going out with a member of the Avengers! (Who wouldn't be nervous about that?) A knock on his door made Peter jumped, he opened the door and there stood Miles with a bouquet of roses that Peter had asked him to get.

"Here's the flowers you asked for, Pete," Miles said as he gently placed the roses on Pete's bed. "You alright, man?" Pete was feeling more and more nervous by the second and Miles had noticed it.

"I'm feeling okay, it just…" Peter was worried that he would mess up his date with Wanda as he had fallen for her and had loved every second being with her. "I'm nervous about messing up our date." Miles patted his mentor on the shoulder and chuckled.

"Pete, there's no way that you can mess this up!" Exclaimed Miles, Peter thought about his date with Wanda as he done up his bow tie. "You've fought Mister Li, Electro, Rhino and Scorpion. And you're afraid of a date with an Avenger?" Miles asked and Peter knew he was right, a date with Wanda was a far better idea than fighting any super villains.

"You're right, Miles," The pair shook hands then gave each other high fives, Peter grabbed the car keys then left to collect his date, he heard someone running towards him and when Peter turned around, he saw that it was Miles with the roses. "Thanks man." Miles nodded then watched the cheerful webhead walk away to get his date.

 **Stark Tower:**

Minutes later, Peter arrived at Stark Tower then he saw Pepper walking towards him, she was amazed how good the hero looked in a suit. She escorted Peter into the lounge area where he saw Natasha reading a book, Steve exercising and Tony doing some repairs to a small generator but then Peter got a huge surprise when he saw a version of Wanda Maximoff that he had never seen before: a version of her that looked like a beautiful hot angel.

"Wow! You look beautiful, Wanda." Peter exclaimed which made Wanda blush the same shade of red as her powers would be, Peter walked over and handed the bouquet of roses to Wanda and she smiled.

"Thank you, Peter. I love them as much as I love you." Wanda thanked, she sniffed the roses then planted a kiss on Peter's lips. Wanda then used her powers to put the roses into a vase then the two waved bye to everyone then they left the building and went for their date.

 **MJ's apartment:**

Mary-Jane and Felicia were talking about the fact they hadn't anything from Peter for the last few days which they had agreed was it was their fault so they decided it would be best that they try and become friends.

"What do we do now?" Asked MJ, she felt empty without Peter talking to her. They hadn't spoken before for so long, they started talking during the city crisis but now, they clearly weren't talking.

"I don't know," Felicia answered honestly, she felt as much quilty as Mary-Jane now. "I think the only ones we can count on are ourselves and each other." The pair agreed so they decided to get dressed into proper clothes and head out into the city.

 **Meanwhile:**

Peter and Wanda were at an expensive restaurant that Tony booked for the couple, they had started their main course which was a Penne Pasta Bake with red wine. Peter looked at Wanda as he had fallen deeply in love for the Scarlet Witch, Wanda then noticed that Peter was taking a long time to eat his meal as he was looking at her.

"Do I have something on my face, Peter?" Wanda asked, Peter took a napkin and wiped the sauce off her lips. "Thanks for that, Pete." Peter smiled then he went back to his meal but Wanda stared at him with her dreamy eyes. Peter had finished his meal and when he turned to Wanda, he noticed that she was looking at him in the a dreamy look, it was as if she was daydreaming about Peter.

"Are you okay, Wanda?" Peter asked, Wanda nodded then her hand moved and placed it on top of his hand. "I thought I would ruin our date but…" Peter's talk was interrupted when Wanda planted a kiss on his lips and it lasted for a long time but what they didn't know was that on the other side of the street was Mary-Jane Watson and Felicia Hardy and their expression was horrified as they couldn't believe that Peter Parker was with another woman.

 **Half an hour later:**

Time went by and the pair were inside and had started drinking, they were having fun and slowly becoming drunk so they decided to stay in a hotel nearby but it wasn't going to be a quiet night for the pair.

 **Page 6 of this story and now welcome the pairing Scarlet Spider. (I know there's a character with that name but I thought it sounded good with Scarlet Witch and Spider-Man.) Another page will be on its way in due time, you can't rush me or my partner's brains. Thanks again to Spider-Girl18 for helping me as she's great.**

 **This is Batcat signing out, for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Page 7 and things are heating up! Peter and Wanda went on a date but was spotted by Mary-Jane and Felicia. How do you think the pair felt when they saw the love of their lives with someone else? Find out now! Look at a old suit from a Spidey movie, the most popular suit in the Spider-Man movie universe: the Raimi suit but in this, someone close to Peter was the one that made it.**

 **Royal Guard Hotel:**

The next day, Peter had awoken but to find himself in a bed that wasn't his and that was the only unusual thing, the other was that he was in bed with an almost naked Wanda Maximoff. Peter was trying to get out of bed without waking Wanda but he failed as she had woke up and hugged him.

"Yesterday was wonderful, Peter," Wanda complimented, she kissed Peter on the cheek with made the webhead smile. "We should go out again, as a proper couple." She suggested and Peter nodded.

"I love the sound of that, Wanda." Peter said cheerfully, he turned around and started kissing his girlfriend which became more.

 **MJ's apartment:**

It was quiet as Mary-Jane and Felicia were asleep on the sofa after seeing Peter with another woman. They felt jealous but in their hearts, they knew it was their fault if they had only been honest from the start but since they weren't, they were now paying the price which was that People wasn't talking to them and now dating someone else.

"I can't believe he did that!" Shouted Mary-Jane, she was angry with herself and Peter, Felicia poured themselves a cup of coffee then sat next to the broken hearted Mary-Jane.

"I feel the same," Felicia sat down on the couch with her legs tucked up against her. "I was feeling the same when I saw you two dating so I'm used to this pain." Mary-Jane looked at the thief and felt sorry for her,

"Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if we never met Peter?" Mary-Jane asked then the girls started to think what their lives would be without Peter. "We wouldn't have met each other." Mary-Jane started then let Felicia have a turn.

"We wouldn't know who he is and no heartbreak," The two smiled then laid down and stared at the ceiling. "It feels weird not stealing." MJ looked at her new friend and looked interested.

"How does it feel? Stealing from the rich and running away from Peter?" Her reporter interests switched on as she wanted to know from a proper thief's point of view.

"Why? You want to give it a go?" Felicia asked, that was one thing Mary-Jane never thought about doing: her becoming a thief and stealing. She was a top journalist with a future ahead of her but secretly, she always wanted to go out and enjoy herself that didn't involve writing or helping Peter.

"Can we keep that offer till later? I'm feeling up to it," MJ replied, she was tempted but was still missing Peter. "Back to the question." Felicia smiled, she sat up to drink her coffee then rolled on to her stomach to look at Mary-Jane.

"The thrill starts the moment you leave to steal, it never stop but becomes more fun when being chased," Felicia started, Mary-Jane became more interested as the Black Cat kept on describing her point of view.

 **Stark Tower:**

Wanda and Peter were in Wanda's room while laying down on her bed, they were cuddled up with Wanda's head on Peter's chest. They had spent an hour on the bed but they weren't bored or unhappy, they had each other and that was all that mattered. Wanda looked up and noticed that Peter was smiling which made her happy, being with Peter made Wanda feel loved.

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't meet you, Peter," Wanda expressed, she felt like the most important woman ever as she had fallen in love with Spider-Man. "I love you with all my heart." Peter felt lucky as he looked at his girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead.

"And I love you, Wanda," Peter proclaimed, Wanda looked up and smiled. "Nothing will never change how I feel about you." Wanda climbed closer to Peter and the pair shared a passionate kiss.

 **Living area:**

Tony was sat on the couch with Pepper, they were looking at the city and were enjoying their time together as they were now engaged. They were happy that they were now an official couple but what made them feel even happy was that Peter was happy and that was thanks to Wanda, she had made Peter feel much better within a week.

"Peter seems a lot more happier since he and Wanda started dating," Pepper pointed out and Tony nodded. "And it seems that being happy has helped Wanda control her powers more easily." Tony hadn't thought about that, he couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed.

"I have to agree with you, honey," Tony smiled then kissed his fiancé. "I'm actually happy Peter and Wanda have found each other." Tony and Pepper were about to kiss when they heard a phone ringing, Pepper got up to check and saw it was Peter's phone ringing.

"It's Peter's phone, I'll answer it for him." Pepper suggested, Tony nodded then went to get to do them drinks. "Hello, who is this?" Pepper asked, she waited for a few seconds to find out who it was.

" _Hello? I'm Mary-Jane Watson, is this Peter Parker's number or has he changed it?"_ Pepper knew that this was Mary-Jane but it surprised her as she had never phoned Peter for some time.

"This is Peter's phone, he's just not here." Pepper replied, she got a pen and paper in case she was asked to deliver a message. "Can I take a message?" She asked, she could hear a sigh coming from MJ as if she wasn't happy.

" _Can you ask him to meet me on the roof to my apartment? I want us to talk."_ MJ answered, Pepper wrote down the message but she knew that Peter wouldn't go.

"Okay, I'll tell him the message. Bye Mary-Jane." Pepper hung up and put Peter's phone down, she sat down as Tony brought over two glasses of champagne. "It was Mary-Jane, she wants to meet Peter and talk to him. She didn't say what about but after everything, I don't know if Peter would want to talk to her." Tony could understand where Pepper was coming from but he too didn't know what the wallcrawler would do.

"The only thing I can say babe is let Pete decide." Tony said, the pair cuddled up and drank their champagne, they started thinking about Peter and his life ahead.

 **Meanwhile:**

In Wanda's room, Peter had just come out from the shower to see Wanda placing a present on her bed, it was red box with blue ribbons. Peter walked towards his girlfriend and kissed her then looked at the box.

"I made you something, everything done by me," Wanda said, Peter sat on the bed and began unwrapping the present. Slowly, he removed the lid and saw a spider suit, Peter slowly took it out of the box and had a closer look at it. It was in the typical red and blue but the web style on the suit was done in a black, almost silver and the eyes on the suit were almost grey. "Do you like it?" Wanda asked and Peter smiled, he got up and kissed Wanda on the lips.

"I love it! I'll wear this every time and when I go out there, I have you by my side," Peter was happy with his present from Wanda, he ran into the bathroom and got changed into it. Moments later, the bathroom door opened and out stepped Peter in his new Spidey suit which made Wanda smile. "I'm going to give this new suit a swing, I'll be right back." Peter kissed Wanda's lips then climbed out of the window and jumped. Wanda watched as her wallcrawling boyfriend swing away into the city but what no one knew was that Peter was heading towards Mary-Jane's apartment as he had linked his phone to his mask and that was how he found out about the call from MJ.

 **Rooftop:**

Mary-Jane was waiting on the roof of the apartment block waiting for Peter, she knew it was a one in a million chance that he would show up but she was willing to take a risk to find out the truth. Behind her, Peter had landed and was perched on top of the doorway, he coughed to get her attention and it did.

"I thought that you wouldn't show," MJ said, she got up and looked at the new suit Peter was wearing. "New suit. From your lady friend?" Under his mask, Peter was wondering how did Mary-Jane know about Wanda. "Me and Felicia saw you two, who is she?" MJ asked but Peter didn't answer which surprised her.

"First, tell me why I'm here," Peter asked, he wanted to why, with no contact for two weeks, had did Mary-Jane want to talk now. "You kept Felicia hidden and never told me! I thought we told each other everything," Peter was angry and MJ wanted to tell him how sorry she was but the redhead knew that it wouldn't make a difference. "And the woman I was with, that isn't anything you need to worry about." With that, Peter jumped and swung away as Mary-Jane looked down, she knew that she had no chance of them being even friends again.

 **City:**

Peter was swinging around while thinking about everything that had happened but what he didn't know was that a certain cat burglar was back in business.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and you liked the Raimi suit debuting. I hoped you liked that it was Wanda that made the suit as a present to her boyfriend. Now, what's Cat up to? What will Mary-Jane do as she has destroyed her's and Peter's relationship? What do you think of my Scarlet Spider pairing?**

 **See you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now, let us see what happens in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Times Square, midday:**

Peter was swinging through the city until he swung around a corner and that's when he got tackled by Black Cat, she was back in her costume and she looked mad. Spidey got up and dusted off his new suit then turned his attention to Felicia.

"Do you mind? This is a new suit." Peter joked, Felicia had crossed her arms as she was looking at Peter in his new Spidey suit."What do you want, Cat? I know who my friends are and you ain't one of them." That made Cat angry so she took a swing but missed and it backfired when Spidey jumped over and kicked her into a wall.

"I admit MJ's decision wasn't the best option but she did what she thought was right," Felicia explained but in his heart, it didn't make Peter feel any better. "Just believe us, please." Spidey shook his head then swung away while Felicia watched, a tear fell from her eye as she felt one good part of her swing away.

 **Stark Tower:**

It had been over an hour since Wanda last Peter and she knew if something was keeping him, he would call and tell her but this time, she had heard nothing. They had decided to go for a swing that night so Wanda could understand how her boyfriend felt when swinging even though she could fly. Wanda walked out of her room and bumped into Steve Rodgers who had just left the training room, Steve could tell something was bothering his brunette friend.

"Is there something wrong, Wanda?" Steve asked, the witch nodded. "What is it? We're family here and we want to help the best we can." Wanda smiled as she remembered how grateful she was for the Avengers taking her in.

"It's Peter, he hasn't returned," Wanda explained, which made Steve think that it was normal behaviour but apparently not, according to Wanda. "He hasn't called me to say he'll be back late, he started doing that since we got together." Wanda opened her door and pulled out another box and when she removed the lid, Steve could see a Spider-Man costume.

"You made Peter's new suit? I have to say, I'm impressive!" Steve complimented, he walked into Wanda's room and looked closely at the new suit: the bright red was now more a crimson and the bright blue was black, the spider on the front and back were the same size as the one on the Stark suit, the spider on the back was now white and the eye slots were now almost a pearl white. "I like the design, how come you've changed the red and blue to be a darker?" Wanda smiled as now someone else was impressed with her skills, she was happy to explain.

"Peter told me that he has always liked his classic colour scheme so I decided to keep it the same," Steve couldn't believe that Wanda was making Peter's suits: what other talents did Miss Maximoff have in store? "Peter said every time he wears a suit I make him, it makes him feel like I'm out there with him." Wanda knew that if she went out and her emotions went over the top, she could destroy two city blocks.

"We'll look for him, Wanda," Steve promised as he put his hand on her shoulder which made Wanda feel happy. "Don't forget to give him the new suit." Wanda nodded, Steve hugged her then left to start looking for the missing Spider.

 **Local bar:**

Mary-Jane was drinking as she was feeling terrible, Peter wasn't talking to her at all and he had a new girl but she had no idea who she was. MJ was about to leave when she saw the same girl that Peter was with and she was with another girl who MJ knew: it was one of the Avengers who called herself the Black Widow. Then that made Mary-Jane think of something: she was friends with Tony Stark thanks to Peter so she decided to go and pay him a visit.

Meanwhile, Natasha was talking to Wanda about how things were going between her and Peter, Wanda blushed every time she spoke about Peter and their relationship. They were laughing and drinking, Natasha had never seen Wanda this happy ever so she was thankful that Peter existed to make the Scarlet Witch happy.

 **Ceremety:**

Peter was sat on the grass in front of his Aunt May's and Uncle Ben's gravestones, he was thinking now he much he missed them so much but now he had something - or someone - who counted out his sadness. Since he meant her, Wanda had made Peter's life so much better and that he wouldn't change a single moment.

"I got good news for Aunt May, you too Uncle Ben," Peter started to talking to the headstones as if May and Ben were there. "Me and Wanda are still together and she's amazing. I can't imagine a future now that Wanda isn't with me, she is now the reason I fight and protect everyone." Peter stood up while picking up his mask, he was about to put it on when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Seconds later, a hand appeared on Peter's shoulder and the webhead knew who it was: it was Steve wearing his Cap suit.

"So, this is where you went?" Steve asked, Peter nodded. In his other hand, Steve was holding a bouquet of roses and placed them on Ben and May's graves. "They're from Wanda; she was worried about you and asked us to track you. Stark located you here and I came to see if you're okay." Peter started to walk away as he put on his mask, Steve closely behind.

"Thanks for checking I'm okay," Peter was thankful that he had a kind family like the Avengers but then something in his head clicked. "What's wrong with Wanda?" Peter asked, he was concerned now but Steve patted him on the shoulder.

"She's fine, kid," Steve promised, Peter slowly began to calm down. "She was worried when you didn't check in with her." Steve did find that a little weird but who was he to judge?

"Yeah, since we both have dangerous lives, we decided to contact each other every hour to inform the other that we're still alive." Peter explained, Steve nodded as he now understood the agreement. "I best head off, I promised Wanda a late night swing so she feel what I do when I swing." Steve smiled and nodded, the spider jumped and started to swing away, leaving Steve behind to drive back to the tower.

 **Few hours later:**

Night had covered New York and Peter was standing on the balcony in Wanda's room, he was waiting for her but he didn't wait long, Peter turned and saw her wearing the same clothing she wore when she first fought alongside the Avengers. Wanda walked over to her boyfriend then the two shared a passionate kiss, it lasted a few minutes but then they decided to go for that swing through the city. Peter wrapped his right arm around Wanda's waist then used his left hand to shoot a web, their web swung had began and Wanda was enjoying herself.

 **MJ's apartment:**

Mary-Jane was doing some hacking into the Avengers' database as talking to Tony Stark went nowhere, he wouldn't reveal the name of Peter's new girlfriend which made the journalist really furious. It took almost several long tiring minutes but eventually, Mary-Jane got into the Avengers' database and found the same person there but it surprised her as she just found out that Peter was dating the Scarlet Witch and now she knew there was no way that she could win back Peter's heart, let alone his trust.

 **City streets, late at night:**

Peter was swinging through the city with Wanda in his arm, the two were enjoying every second they were together, swinging across the city and laughing. Peter swung as high as he could then stuck himself to one of the huge screens in Time Square, Wanda was loving every moment so she decided show off what she could do, she used her powers to fly herself and Peter up to the top so that they were looking over Time Square.

"The city looks better than what it did a few months ago," Wanda said, Peter nodded. "I'm sorry we weren't here but we dealing with a virus outbreak in Russia." Peter always wondered why weren't the Avengers in New York during the Devil's Breath crisis but now he knew. "By the time we got back, we found out that the city was saved thanks to the menace known as Spider-Man." That last bit made the pair laugh as that's what Jameson would say about the webhead.

"You know, going up against 6 supervillains and saving everyone from a virus was the toughest thing I've ever had to," Peter told Wanda, she had laid her head on Peter's shoulder as the pair looked at their city. "I'm glad that I have all of you with me now." Wanda looked up at Peter and he was smiling, the city had been quiet though there was still thieves drug dealers and weapon dealers but that was no problem for Peter as he now had help.

"How about the next time you go on patrol, I go with you." Suggested Wanda, Peter liked that idea so much that he pulled his mask off and kissed Wanda. "I take that as a yes, Pete?" Wanda asked, she was flirtatiously smiling at him, Peter loved the Wanda he had fallen in love with and never wanted her to change.

"I would love that very much, babe," They were about to kiss again when Peter noticed a figure standing on a rooftop opposite them. "Do you want to catch her with me?" Peter asked as he pointed at the figure. "That's the Black Cat and she's a thief who steals for the thrill. What do you say, Scarlet Witch?" Peter asked and Wanda nodded, the two went from different angles to trap the cat burglar: Wanda flew from the left and Peter swung in from the right.

"You got a new partner, Spider?" Asked Cat, she jumped and fired her grabbling hook but instead of it attaching to a roof ledge, Wanda caught it and then used the exposed cable to wrap up the Black Cat. "Hey! Just who do you think you are?" Shouted the cat thief, Wanda used her powers to tossed Black Cat back on to the same roof she was just on.

"They call me the Scarlet Witch and this situation is now wrapped up!" Wanda chuckled, that made Peter laugh as he wrapped his right arm around Scarlet's neck.

"Nice one, Scarlet!" Spider-Man cheered then looked and pointed at Felicia. "Don't you mess with us, Cat." As Felicia tried to get herself free, Spidey and Witch turned around to have a private chat about the situation. "Are you any good at alternating memories or removing them?" Peter whispered and that made Wanda confused. "She knows who I am under the mask and I don't want her telling anyone or use it as blackmail." Wanda understood so she did exactly that and it worked but it made Felicia fall to sleep moments later.

"She's asleep, it's an after effect," Wanda explained as Peter pulled the cable off the unconscious Black Cat. Seconds later, the Black Cat woke up and to see Scarlet Witch and Spider-Man

"Hello Spider, who's your friend?" Cat asked and to Peter's amazement, Wanda's spell worked. "Anyway, are you going to ever take that mask off?" Cat tried to grab hold of Peter's mask but Wanda got between them.

"No one touches him!" Wanda warned then she used a sleeping spell to knock out Felicia. "Now, shall we take her in?" She suggested and Peter nodded, Peter picked up Felicia then Wanda created a crimson red panel so that they could fly towards the nearest police station.

 **NYPD rooftop:**

Yuri was on the roof waiting as she had received a message from Spider-Man saying to meet on the roof and she didn't have to wait long as she could see Spider-Man with two unidentified women. The three landed on the roof, Yuri could now see that female that Spidey was holding was the Black Cat, the unknown woman that was with Spider-Man smiled then held her hand out to Yuri.

"Scarlet Witch, pleasure to meet you," Yuri shook her hand and smiled. "Me and Spider-Man were on patrol when we saw the Black Cat trying to break into the museum." Wanda explained and Yuri wrote it all down, Spider-Man removed Felicia's equipment which Yuri allowed.

"Thanks you two, have a good night," Yuri said as she escorted Cat inside the police station. Peter grabbed Wanda then he swung them back to Stark Tower for a late night sleep.

 **So chapter 8 and no more Black Cat as she's now arrested. What did you lot think about Wanda removing Peter's identity from Felicia memories? Best way to avoid blackmail, right? What is Mary-Jane going to do now? Find out next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Felicia is locked away with no memory who Spider-Man is under the mask meanwhile Mary-Jane has found out that Peter's new girlfriend is Wanda Maximoff. Peter and Wanda are loving being with each other so what will the pair do now? Find out now and enjoy this.**

 **Morning, Stark Tower:**

The sun rose over New York and the light showed two figures in bed under the covers, the two figures were Peter Parker and Wanda Maximoff. Peter was asleep with his head on a pillow while Wanda was resting her head on her boyfriend's chest, the pair had made things official with Peter moving into the Tower and sharing a room with Wanda which everyone was fine with. Peter started to wake up and when he opened his eyes, he saw Wanda looking at him with a cute little smile on her face.

"Morning babe," Peter said cheerfully, he sat up and kissed Wanda's lips. The pair separated and looked at each other, Wanda smiled as their fingers intertwined. "You know, being with you is the best thing that's happened to me, Wanda." Peter said romantically, Wanda blushed then she kissed Peter's cheek.

"I love you too, Peter," Wanda added, she hugged him then climbed out bed while using her powers to get her dressing gown to cover her body while Peter got up and got dressed.

 **MJ's apartment:**

Mary-Jane had just got off her computer from getting a plane ticket to Symkaria to get from news coverage on the war there but she hadn't told Peter about this as they still weren't talking to each other. She had booked the flight for tomorrow morning so that way she could get there and thought if she could repair things with Peter.

 **Café:**

Wanda was out getting a coffee as she wanted to get out and about but then she bumped into Mary-Jane Watson who had just entered the coffee shop. Wanda felt sorry as she almost threw her coffee on to this stranger.

"I'm so sorry," Wanda then remembered that she kind of knew the redhead in front of her. "Wait, did we walk past each other in that bar? I don't forget faces that easily." MJ nodded then held her hand out.

"I'm Mary-Jane, nice to meet you." Wanda took Mary-Jane's hand and shook it. "What's your name?" The pair decided to take a sit in a corner of the shop and started talking.

"My name is Wanda, Wanda Maximoff," Slowly, the two ladies started talking and one conversation about what each other did then it led to MJ admitting something.

"To be honest, I knew who you were and I know about your boyfriend," That made Wanda feel a bit creeped out but then MJ told her more of the story. "Me and Peter used to be together but we broke up." Wanda was interested to know why didn't Peter mention her after their time together.

"What happened between you two?" Wanda asked, she wanted to try and repair the relationship between the two so Mary-Jane started to explain everything that happen, Wanda now wanted to help the two repair and be friends again so Wanda explained her plan to Mary-Jane and they both decided to do the plan tonight.

 **Stark Tower:**

Peter was in the training room with Steve and Natasha, they were in their suits and Peter decided to wear the Velocity suit and the two best hand-to-hand fighters had to admit that Peter's new suit was definitely fast on its feet and hard to hit.

"Do all your suits have abilities, Spidey?" Natasha asked and the next thing she knew, she was webbed to the wall and Peter started fighting Steve hand-to-hand.

"Not bad, kid." Steve complimented, Peter nodded then he decided to do a trick he had been practicing for a while. He jumped on to the ceiling and webbed away Cap's shield and when Steve went to get it, Peter jumped and landed on a wall then launched himself, he tackled Steve and webbed him down with a shot of Impact Webbing.

"Not bad, eh?" Peter asked, the two nodded. Natasha broke free then helped Peter get Steve loose. They were about to go for another round when Peter's commlink started beeping and the caller was Wanda. "Excuse me, heaven's calling." That made both Steve and Natasha chuckle while Peter answered his girlfriend's call.

" _Babe, can we talk? Captain Watanabe wants us to check out an old Sable storage unit."_ Wanda told him, she was whispering so Peter knew that she was near trouble so he told Steve and Natasha that it was recon then Peter ran off to get suited into a better suit.

 **Warehouse unit:**

Wanda was hiding behind a crate, she kept checking the sky to see if Peter would swing by and assist her, it take too long for her to see Peter swinging towards her while wearing the Mark 1 Spider-Armor which was mainly all black. He dropped and landed quietly next Wanda, the two checked the area out and Peter noticed that there was nothing there which confused Peter.

"Where's all the security to? It seems a bit unusual for Sable not to have a security measures if there are any illegal weapons here." Peter said cautiously, he stepped out from behind the crate and decided to have a closer look behind the huge front door and when he opened them, he found nothing.

"Looks like you arrived," Said a voice that Pete all too well, he turned around to come face to face with Mary-Jane. "This was Wanda's idea; she wants us to make up and be friends. Plus she told me about Felicia." Peter looked at Wanda and he knew that he couldn't be angry with her.

"I guess this isn't a bad thing, I've actually been thinking about something," Peter started which surprised Mary-Jane. "This whole argument about us keeping secrets and Felicia, I thought about it carefully and eventually agreed it was childish." MJ smiled and nodded.

"And I should've told you the truth about Felicia but I didn't want to hurt you," MJ sat down on a box while Peter walked over to her and hugged her, Wanda smiled as the two were slowly healing up their emotional injuries which made her happy. "Do you think we could try and be friends?" Mary-Jane asked and Peter nodded, he knew that he couldn't hate Mary-Jane for lying about Felicia so he knew the best thing to do was to mend things with MJ.

"I would like that a lot, MJ," Peter exclaimed, the two friends hugged then Peter shot a web and pulled Wanda into the hug. "You did this, Wanda. Thank you." Peter said with happiness in his voice and Mary-Jane agreed, Wanda felt even more happy now that she mended her boyfriend's relationship with his best friend.

 **Few weeks later:**

Everything was as normal as it could be for Peter Parker: wake up alongside Wanda Maximoff, have breakfast, go out on patrol with Wanda, kick asses and go back to enjoy some rest or go out to for dinner. They would even video chat Mary-Jane as she was in Symkaria getting information about the war, like the fact she never went anywhere without Sable Sablinova to make sure nothing happened to her. This was Peter Parker's life now as there was nothing he would do to change any of it.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this story and there will be a sequel coming soon about Wanda and Peter, it will be a crossover. Just look out for my name and when it's out, enjoy it.**

 **This is Batcat, signing out.**


End file.
